SyaoChan Sensei
by Hey Hey Its Jade
Summary: When Li Syaoran wants something done, Li Syaoran wants it done NOW. Before he can inherit his family's company, he must first pass his mother's arranged test of patience Teaching Kindergarten.
1. Chinese Proverb

Hey Hey It's Jade and I don't own Card Captor Sakura!

Ramblings: A long time ago, I used to post my stories here on However a series of external forces led me away and then led me back again. So here I am, 3 years later with a new pen name, and a new arsenal of ideas.

Honestly, it's been a while since I've written anything creative with a real structure. So I'm not sure if I'll be any good. However to my defense, I am more confident in my ability to tear literature apart than I am in creating it.

I figured a light hearted romantic comedy would help me loosen the rust binding me all these years. Only with practice and your criticisms will I be able to improve.

Yoroshko onegai shimasu .

* * *

**Syao-chan Sensei**

**Chinese Proverb**

"Damn it Eriol! I ask them to do very simple tasks. But can they do it? NO!"

Eriol sat in silence, simply watching he friend pace back and forth between the windows of his office. The man in question was Li Syaoran, heir to Li Corporations. Knowing him for the better part of his life, Eriol knew from experience that it was best to let his friend rant and rave until he grew tired of it.

"How am I supposed to prove my competence to Mother if they keep screwing up?!"

'They,' referred to the employees of Li Corps. smaller branches in which currently, Syaoran was manager of. It had been a Li tradition for the heir to work in the smaller branches of the company as a way to gain experience as well as establish a familiarity with what would be expected of him.

Getting up from his seat, Eriol stretched his arms high above his head, admiring the view outside the window. "Syaoran," he sighed lazily. "In the six months you've been here profits and productivity have increased by 30 percent." Tearing his longing gaze from the world outside he continued, "I'm sure that alone proves your competence."

"It's not enough." Syaoran replied coming to a stop. "Everything has to go on with out a hitch… I mean, it's not that hard. They all went to college for a reason."

"Hai hai." Eriol replied already bored with the situation. "Let's get out of here. Because of you, I had to stick around this place after closing, listening to you complain while you redo all of the paper work yourself. I wanna eat. You can stick around and straighten up your secretaries' desk if you want."

Ignoring the insult, Syaoran grabbed his keys and briskly followed Eriol out of the already dark office building. The light from the setting sun danced around his messy golden brown hair, which contrasted greatly with his neat and crisp suit. As odd as it seemed, it suited him. It created a balance in his appearance as if God himself tried to soften his hard authoritative appearance. Coupled with his 6'2" frame, his Omni-focused eyes looked even more intimidating. He was a man who liked order and efficiency. When he wanted something done, he wanted it done now. In his opinion, incompetence was a waste of his time.

* * *

"Okaeri nasai Syaoran-sama, Eriol-sama. Yelan-sama awaits you in her office." Wei, the family butler greeted as Syaoran and Eriol entered. 

Yelan pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed, waiting for her son. Something needed to be done about that boy if he were to take over the company. Of course, he is capable. He is smart, intuitive, and hard working. There is no doubt he will make a great president for the company. However, he is not yet the man she wants to run the company.

Hearing her son's distinctive five-beat knock, she shook her head exasperatedly calling "Come in," in the direction of the oak door.

"KON-BON-WAAAA!" Eriol sang, the ever present grin on his face as he entered with Syaoran trailing in behind him.

Yelan smiled at his antics. He had known the boy since he was in grade school, and has always wondered how two polar opposites could be best friends. Collecting her thoughts she began, "Xiao-Lang, about your inheritance."

"About today," Syaoran interrupted. "I tried to fix that mishap as fast as I could by starting the report over from scratch. Also, I've already taken note of Katawari Kenji. I made it clear to him that Li Corp demands excellence as well as expects excellence from it's employees." (A/N: Yea… demands and expects is redundant. It bothered me grammatically for a while, but it serves to illustrate Syaoran's expectations of the people around him.)

Shaking her head no, "That's not it, Syaoran." She replied reverting to his Japanese name. "You need to understand that you can not control everything."

"That's right Syao." Smirked Eriol. "Take your hair for example."

SILENCE

The subject of Syaoran's hair was taboo. As a teenager, Syaoran spend much of his money on hair products, trying everything and anything to tame his wildly sexy hair. It irritated him to no end, that he was the only 17 year old boy who could keep his room and gym locker neat, but couldn't do a thing about hits hair.

Ready to throw the closest object, which in this case, and Indian lamp, Syaoran glared at Eriol. "You mind your own business Hiragizawa."

Before anything could happen next, Yelan interfered knowing that with Syaoran's short temper and Eriol's habit of pushing too far, her lamp as well as her other possesion in her office would be destroyed. "Eriol! Sit at my desk."

"HAI!!" Emphasizing the single syllable, Eriol gleefully plopped into the leather Rolly-Chair.

Calling attention back to the subject at hand, Yelan continued. "I have arranged a job for you in Tomoeda."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Eriol interrupted again, waiving his hand in the air, still swishing the chair side to side. "I'm coming too! It'd be nice to get away from Tokyo for a while."

Craning his neck around his mother's body which separated him from Eriol, Syaoran retorted. "NO! You will not come too! If you come, we'd end up sharing the same apartment and you would make a mess leaving me to clean everything up….Pig."

"I am Not a PIG! How am I messy?"

"You always leave tooth paste in the sink. You never close the cereal boxes and I always have to fix your shoes at the entrance hall! You're 26. Not 16."

"Oh was that you? I always thought a little elf was doing that stuff for me." Eriol replied deliberately playing off of Syaoran's irritation over his child like antics. "Anyway, you stress over the smallest things. Maybe I should come over there and remove that tree branch form your-"

"Enough!" Yelan shouted, turning around to see Eriol leaning over the desk as if the shortened distance would enforce the power of his words. Rubbing her temples she recited an ancient Chinese proverb. "One moment of patience may ward off great disaster. One moment of impatience may ruin a whole life." Ignoring the looks the two gave her she continued. "Do you boys want to know the job or not?"

The two boys sighed in defeat leaning back into their respective seats. Looking up at his mother Syaoran asked, "What is it?"

In an even tone Yelan replied. "Tomoeda Elementary. Kindergarten teacher of class K-2."

* * *

A/N: Sigh….just a boring exposition chapter….Don't worry, things will start moving better from now on.. 

So…Lemme know what you think….all comments welcome….I have been away for a while and I need to know where I stand…

Maybe later I'll let you guys know what my old pen name was.


	2. Franklin P Jones

Hey Hey Its Jade!

Groveling: Sorry about the seriously delayed update. My computer got messed up and by the time I finally got it fixed, I had forgotten the yahoo account I used for But thanks to the help of **DBZGTFAN2004**, I have recovered the forgotten e-mail address and am now able to sign in and update. Thanks so much for your help.

Thanks so much for those who have read this story, and thanks so much for those who have taken the time to review. I really appreciate you taking time to review for such a filler chapter.

So, here goes. The next chapter of Syao-Chan Sensei…..

But first…..

The Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. The plot however is mine. If this plot is similar to anything else, it is purely coincidence. I am not making any money off of this story as it is a story written by a fan for fans.

That about covers it ne?

Yoroshuko Onegai Shimasu.

* * *

**Syao-Chan Sensei**

**Franklin P. Jones**

"_You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have for instance."_ (Franklin P. Jones)

His mother's words repeated in his head as he checked himself in the mirror.

Shiny black leather shoes; check.

Freshly ironed black pants; check.

White dress shirt, black tie; check, check.

Black suit jacket; check.

Neat hair;…lets not talk about that.

Taking a look at his wrist watch he sighed as he walked out of his immaculate room and down the hall for a cup of coffee in the kitchen. On the counter stood an open box of cereal with a magician named Clow Reed on the cover. Making a move to close the box and return it to the pantry, he noticed that all the puzzles on the back of the box had already been completed. "Did you stimulate your mind enough this morning Eriol?" Syaoran called into the living room.

"Yeah. I had a little trouble with the last one though. I couldn't remember if Windy was under the power of the moon or not."

Walking into the living room with his coffee and newspaper, Syaoran spotted Eriol sitting cross legged on the couch, watching Bobby's World in nothing more than boxer shorts and a white t-shirt with a bowl of Clow-san cereal in his hand.

Tearing his eyes from the TV, Eriol began to choke on his cereal spraying milk and bits of marshmallow on the floor and maple coffee table. "Are you going to work in that?"

Looking at his outfit Syaoran replied, "Of course. First impressions are everything."

The corners of Eriol's lips slowly began to turn upwards while his eyes twinkled in mischievous anticipation. "Okay. See you after school," Eriol replied, his fully matured grin now on display.

Syaoran suspiciously eyed Eriol's expression however, chose to ignore it as he turned to wash his mug in the kitchen sink. "Itte kimasu," he said heading towards the door.

"Itte rashai," Eriol called still watching TV.

* * *

A red kick ball in the grass.

Brilliant chalk masterpieces rivaling Picasso on the black top.

A forgotten sand castle fighting against the breeze in the sandbox.

The creaking of the swings.

The teeter-totters and merry-go-rounds still.

The chirping of the birds in a near by tree.

Something only seen and heard during this time of the day.

The time when there are no children in the school.

Inside the school, the fluorescent lights bounced from the baby blue walls to the floors and back again creating a bright and cheery atmosphere. Every bulletin board was covered with colorful drawings. Each, with a gold star.

Down the hall in the teachers lounge, three young women currently sit enjoying their last moments of quiet before the school day began.

"Ne Atsuko-chan, wasn't he cute?"

Atsuko, teacher of class K-1 turned to her friend and sighed dreamily. "Iie Keiko-chan. Not just cute, HOT! Just my type. Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

Keiko swooned in remembrance. "That suit made him look so strong. And that hair! I just want to run my fingers through it." She paused to frown. "Atsuko-chan, your so lucky you teach the same grade. The first grade hall is around the corner, so I wont be able to look at him as much."

Atsuko rolled her eyes. "Like a teenager trying to find every excuse to sneak a glance at a hot guy." Looking down at her own outfit, she added, "I wonder why he got so dressed up to teach kindergarten."

All three ladies stopped to examine their own outfits. Atsuko and Keiko both wore sneakers, comfortable jeans, and a comfortable blouse. Sayuri, who taught kindergarten for three years, but now teaches fourth grade, wore a long floral skirt, sandals, and a light button up blouse. She smirked, not at all nostalgic of her "K" days. "He's going to be eaten alive."

* * *

Syaoran sat at his desk waiting for the day to begin. His duties seemed easy enough. Take role-call, teach the kids simple things like number and letters, let them eat, nap, play, and that's pretty much it. The Principal seemed to eye him mischievously as she left him in his class room singing an elongated "Good Lu-ck."

Syaoran shook his head as he scoffed. "How hard can this be?"

Along with the first warning bell, students began to file into the school banishing whatever quiet resided within the building. Children about the age of 5 filled his room and immediately ran to their friends and toys.

Syaoran sat back and observed. He noted with slight disgust that some were either drooling or had a runny nose.

The second warning bell rang and the children obediently went to their seats noticing for the first time since they've entered that their regular teacher was not here. Curious, they sat waiting.

Just as the late bell began to ring, the door flew open as a mother and her child stood at the doorway hunched over panting. The mother, still hunched over raised her hand and in between pants, managed to breath out an apology. "Gomen. Gomen. It won't happen again. I'm _really _running late. Bye Honey. I love you. I'll see you later." She hurriedly kissed him as she stood up and took off down the hall.

"Bye Mom!" Her son called as he leaned through the doorway to wave. Turning around with a sheepish grin he bowed in apology. "Gomen. My mom and I tried to get here as fast as we could."

The class giggled as he made his way to his seat.

"Akio-kun," a little girl giggled. "You're late again."

Sitting across the girl, Akio placed his hand behind his head and let out an embarrassed "Hai."

'_Tardiness.' _Syaoran thought. '_This boy will not make it in the corporate world. I wonder what his mother does for a living.'_ Before he could think something mean, Syaoran turned his attention to the class.

"Okay class K-2. I am your new teacher." Syaoran began , walking back and forward in front of the class ensuring each word was articulated crisply and clearly as if he were addressing a board of directors.

Before he could continue, a hand shot up.

He twitched in mild annoyance.

'_No one at the company had ever interrupted me before.' _Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Yes?"

"My name is Hiraku. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"My name is Li Syaoran. You may call me Li Sensei, Sensei, or just Sir."

Another child raised his hand. "We can't call you Li Sensei because there's another Li Sensei in this school."

"Yeah," the students agreed.

Another boy continued, "Sensei is too hard because, what if your talking to another sensei and we need to talk to you and we call 'Sensei' and both of you look?"

"We should call him Syao-chan Sensei," a girl added.

"Yeah, that's cute!"

"Syao-chan Sensei sounds good."

"Uh huh, it does."

"No," Syaoran objected. "You will not call me Syao-chan Sensei. If you do not like Li Sensei or Sensei, you will call me Sir and nothing else." His authoritative voice made no impact on the children as they were not listening, but discussing the name they've chosen for their sensei.

"Okay. Stop it. Listen to me now."

Syaoran was already beyond irritated.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! DON'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANY RESPECT?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SIT QUIETLY AND LISTEN FOR WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!"

Each child sat struck with fear.

One child began to sniffle.

Another began to tear.

One more began to sob.

Soon enough, every child was crying at the top of their lungs.

Syaoran panicked.

'_Oh crap. What do I do? Call Eriol? No way am I gonna ask him for help.' _He ran from child to child pleading with them to stop crying. '_Okay. This is not working.' _In his panic he stepped on a stray rubber ball causing him to float in an almost horizontal position in the air before gravity mercilessly slammed him to the ground.

There he lie clad in a sharp black suite, in a pile of toys, in silence.

'_Wait. Silence?'_ Groaning, Syaoran pushed him self to a sitting position while removing a building block which had imbedded itself to his back. Looking around, he watched his students break into quiet giggles. '_Good. They've stopped crying.'_

* * *

Syaoran could hear the music coming from his apartment. No doubt Eriol was dancing around the living room again. He sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door.

Hearing the lock of the door click, Eriol froze mid fox trot, jumped over the coffee table, and hurriedly made his way to shut off the stereo, turning around just in time to see Syaoran enter.

Normally, Eriol would try everything to steer their conversation away from the time old discussion of Eriol having too much time on his hands because he spends his days eating cereal, watching cartoons, and dancing around in the living room. But today, Syaoran was not in the mood, and Eriol was way too amused with Syaoran's appearance.

'_Damn. I wish I had a camera,'_ Eriol thought somewhat regrettably.

Syaoran was a mess. His black suit jacket had chalk board eraser marks across the back. His tie loosened, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and his collar was half popped. His white dress shirt was half un-tucked with what looks to be stains of chocolate milk across the front. He had gum under his left shoe, and a lollypop stuck to the front of his right pant leg. But the best (or worst, depending on your position) was that he was covered in paint. Paint in his hair, on his shoulders, and down his back.

Before Eriol could comment, Syaoran held up his hand. "Don't say a word."

Eriol grinned, "Wasn't gonna."

"I'm going to shower, then go to sleep. Don't bother me about dinner," Syaoran continued while heading down the hall.

"Orange is a great color for you. You should really consider a permanent dye job."

SLAM

Eriol winced as Syaoran responded by slamming the bathroom door. Laughing, Eriol turned the stereo on and continued to do the running man.

* * *

A/N: Okay… I know you were anticipating to see more of Syaoran's misadventures in his class. But don't worry. They will appear in anecdotes and there is much more to come. Everything is still building up.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. All comments welcome.

Oh, and I realized, perhaps I should have included a Japanese-English Glossary for those who are not familiar with the terms used within the chapters.

So here are the meanings of the few basic words and phrases used in chapter one and two.

Okaeri nasai- Welcome back.

Just Okaeri can be used as well, however nasai is used as an emphasis for sincerity. Because Syaoran is Wei's employer, it would have been rude not to add the nasai. Other examples of the use of nasai is Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry), and Oyasumi nasai (Have a good night.)

Konbon wa- Good evening

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Ne- right? (roughly)

Itte kimasu- I'm leaving

Itte rasshai- in response to itte kimasu it means have a safe trip or see you later.

Gomen- Sorry

If this is unnecessary just skip over it. It is here for those who need it.

Alrighty….Don't forget to review.

Jade


End file.
